


produce 101, a3 version

by fulminastra



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, basically if yurika decided to hold produce 101 in mankai, semi-idol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminastra/pseuds/fulminastra
Summary: the troupe leaders are subject to torture aka yurika's dance masterclass.
Kudos: 7





	produce 101, a3 version

“Move it, you stiff motherfuckers!”

The practice room is filled with Yurika’s screeching and shouting as she struggles to train the troupe how to dance. Even Banri, who’s living in super ultra easy mode, struggles to understand the very complicated moves Yurika makes (although he fares way better than his companions).

“Yurika-san . . . can we rest for a bit? My legs are tired . . .” Sakuya huffs, then flashes his cutest face yet. Tsumugi joins in, flashing his cutest face with a faint blush in his cheeks. Soon, angels begin to dance in her eyes, and she has to shield her face to prevent herself from going blind.

But that won’t work on her. Not this time.

“Absolutely not! You won’t rest until you have perfected the first minute of this song! NOW GET TO IT!”

Everyone groans.

-

It’s nine in the evening and they finally stop dancing.

Tenma lies down on the floor, gasping for air; Sakuya’s and Tsumugi’s legs give out; and Banri is off to who knows where.

Yurika, on the other hand, is out like a light. In the practice room. Snoring. Azuma has to come in and bring her to her room, where she doesn’t let him go for the rest of the night.

-

_ Three weeks later. _

“Okay, I’ll be assessing you right now to see if you guys have improved over the last few weeks. Sakuya, you’re up first!”

Sakuya: Needs a lot more attitude and flow to his moves, but he’s getting there. 

Tenma: Quite stiff, but has gotten more confident since the last time we practiced. Work on fluidity and more.

Banri: Does super ultra easy mode work this time? No comment.

Tsumugi: He’s pretty fluid, and his subtle expressions actually work. Needs to work on his confidence and stage presence.

“Yurika, why are you making us do this?” Sakuya asks.

She shrugs. “To make you suffer, I guess?”

Everyone groans again.


End file.
